gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Rigel
Rigel is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the second youngest of the litter of Weed and Koyuki. Appearance He is black and white Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix and have greyish blue eyes. His color is fairly unusual, for none of his known ancestors are black and white. Personality Much like Orion, Rigel has a foul mouth, and he usually yells at his sister Bellatrix. He seems to have calmed down a little bit after spending time with Kurohabaki Terumune. Ginga Densetsu Weed Rigel makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the second youngest son of Weed and Koyuki. Rigel is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Rigel got lost after the volcanic disaster and was found by Kurohabaki Terumune. He wanders with the old dog and trains with him. However, Terumune is very ill and Rigel needs to take care of him and hunt for him. When an assassin called Shinnosuke appears, Rigel kills him with a ninja technique taught to him by Terumune. However, Terumune is killed shortly afterwards, forcing Rigel to flee for help. He runs into Kotetsu, and follows him around as they search for his brothers. The two dogs encounter Masashige and Rigel attacks him, but stops when he hears that the white dog is regretting his previous actions and wishes to make amends. The three of them travel together to search for the Ouu Army, finding them in a shed in the mountains. Rigel has a small reunion with his grandfather, Gin, but cannot rescue them. Masashige tells them that someone is coming and they need to leave. Later on, the three run into the Kurohabaki clan and start a fight. Masashige drives them off and follows them to finish them. Rigel and Kotetsu, who fled to safety, find him fighting Kosetsu, Tsumuji and Kurokirimaru. Although Rigel wants to help, Kotetsu holds him back saying there's no way he can take them all on. Rigel and Kotetsu watch as Masashige is killed by the kai dogs, afterwards they bury him. When the Ouu Army is released, Rigel and Kotetsu rejoin them and continue looking for the remaining members, finding his brothers along the way. Weed returns to them and shares a happy reunion with his family before they move on to the matter of Masamune. As they talk, the evil dog climbs up the cliff to fight them and is about to attack Yamabiko when Rigel rushes in and attacks Masamune instead. The evil dog slams the pup into the snow as the others watch helplessly. Masamune prepares to throw Rigel over the edge of the cliff, but Unsai runs into the fray and catches the puppy, setting him safely on the ground. After death of Masamune, Rigel and the other pups following ravens and find Kojūrō's body. They bury it together. Ōu's last spring, the first by Rigel has experienced arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars Rigel is away with his brothers, training at the Akame Mountains and has been so for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the foot of the mountains and is greeted by Rigel and Sirius who take him to see Orion. After the dogs have been reacquainted, they are informed of the situation and agree to gather help from their friends across Japan. Rigel and Sirius travel together to fetch reinforcements when they come across Unsai and his group. Unsai sends Kawasemi with them as he takes a different route. Eventually, Rigel and Sirius come across the gorge that was once leaped over by their father and grandfather. The two brothers make it over with ease, and assist Kawasemi in climbing back up after he slips. The three dogs then continue their journey. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. See more pictures in Rigel (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Black Kishu Inu